TFA Music Meme
by Aeris Leonheart
Summary: Just as the title says.  Warning contains some slash, femslash, and canonxOC.


**A.N.: **_I decided to giving writing a music meme for TFA a shot. As pairings go, I just wrote whatever came to mind from the song. Also I put the pairings used in the drabbles next to the song titles. So if you don't like a pairing, you can just skip over that drabble and reads the ones you do like. So enjoy._

**1**

_**So Sick **_**by Ne-Yo **(_SentinelxElita-1)_

Sentinel turned on the radio and groaned when the song playing was a love song. Ever since the day Elita was lost, it seemed like nothing but love songs played on the radio. Frankly he was sick of hearing them, especially since all they did was remind him of Elita and way things used to be. At this point, he was getting tired of feeling sad all the time. But still no matter what he did he just couldn't seem to forget. He just wished those stupid love songs would leave him alone, in yet for some reason he couldn't get himself to turn off the radio.

**2**

_**Behind These Hazel Eyes **_**by Kelly Clarkson **(_Ultraviolet and her Ex_)

It seemed like the perfect relationship and it felt like nothing could go wrong. But Ultraviolet should have known it was too good to be true. She was head over heels for him to point where she didn't see his darker side. It hurt when she discovered that he didn't really love her as much as she loved him. He left her in tears with a broken spark. She did her best to appear strong in front of others, even those she was broken inside. But eventually she stopped crying and grew to resent him for what he did to her. She vowed that she would never allow herself to cry over a mech again.

**3**

_**Addicted **_**by Kelly Clarkson **(_SentinelxStarscream)_

Sentinel felt disgusted with himself. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to be seduced by that Decepticon seeker and the fact that he actually enjoyed it. But since Starscream had escaped Sentinel figured he could just forget about the seeker and move on with his life. He also hoped that nobody would ever find out what happened between them.

But as time went on he couldn't keep the seeker out of his mind, and everyone in Elite Guard noticed that Sentinel wasn't quite acting like himself. Whenever someone would ask him what was wrong, he just say that nothing was wrong or he was fine. But he wasn't fine. He felt all this mix of emotions. There was a part of him that felt disgusted with himself for feeling attracted to a Decepticon and even more so for getting intimate with said Decepticon. But still there was the other part of him that really wanted to see Starscream again, and that part was even stronger.

He really didn't want to face the fact that he was now hooked on the Seeker like a drug and like any addict was going though withdrawal symptoms. Eventually it got so bad he snuck off to find the Starscream, with the mentally of addict thinking what could one more hit hurt because he needed his fix.

When he finally found Starscream, he found that the seeker felt the same way.

**4**

_**Wounded **_**by Nobuo Uematsu** (_Bumblebee & Sari, Transwarped_)

Bumblebee rushed to help Sari, and next thing he knew he felt a sudden pain in his chest. He looked down and realized that Sari, his best friend had stabbed him. Then blast energy sent him flying. After he hit the ground, he found himself wondering if this would be his end, as everything began to fade to black.

**5**

_**She Will Be Loved **_**by Maroon 5 **(_OptimusxBlackarchnia_)

Optimus had had feeling for Elita-1 for a long time, but it seemed like he was always missing his chance with her. Back in his Academy days, she was dating Sentinel. Then he lost her on that spider planet. When he found her again as Blackarachnia, he wanted to try to help her find a cure. But of course trying to gaining back her trust was easier said than done. He felt bad for leaving her behind all those stellar cycles ago and that she considered herself to a freak. Optimus tried to fine a cure to gain back her trust, but sadly he failed. But despite what she had become, Optimus knew that deep down the techno-organic spider was still Elita-1. He realized that her being techno-organic didn't bother him as much as it did Sentinel. All Optimus knew was that he wanted to find Blackarachnia again. He wanted her to know that she could turn to him. Not only that, he wanted to make her fell loved. He wanted to make her feel beautiful.

**6**

_Best Day of my Life _**by Jessie McCarthy **(_IronhidexChormia_)

Ironhide awoke from recharge and realized that he was running late. He quickly drank some morning energon and ran out the door. On his way to meet up with Rodimus, to find out what today's assignment was, in his hurry he accidentally bumped into a blue and white fembot.

"Sorry" Ironhide apologize.

"That's alright" the femme said smiling, which made Ironhide blush a little.

"What you're name?" the femme asked.

"I'm Ironhide"

"Chormia" the femme introduced herself. Then she took out a pen wrote down a number on Ironhide's hand. "Here's my comlink frequency, call me sometime" Then she walked away.

Ironhide stood there speechless for a little while, then he remember that he was late and hurried on his. Even though he got a lecture for being late, and the assignment didn't go to well. He still considered it the best day of his life; because that was the day he met Chormia.

**7**

_**Here without You **_**by Three Doors Down **(_OptimusxBlackarachnia)_

Optimus sat on the roof of the plant that he and his team used their base, looking up the night sky. He was lost in thought about his recent encounter with the Decepticon Blackarachnia who turned out to his old friend Elita-1. He almost couldn't believe that Elita was still alive, though he was glad that she was still alive, she became something that hated him. Of course he couldn't blame her, he did leave behind that fateful day on Archa 7, though he had always felt regret for leaving for her behind that day.

Even after all the time since he lost Elita-1, he had never stopped loving her. It was hard for him to leave her behind that day, and he definitely would have gone back for her if he known that she was alive. But since discovering she alive, he thought maybe that he could make amends but sadly she won't even give him the chance too. If only she knew that he still thought about her everyday and dreamed about her every night.

Optimus knew that no matter what he would always love Elita-1, even if she was someone else. Nothing would take love he felt for her away.

**8**

_**I Kissed a Girl **_**by Katy Perry **(_BlackarachniaxSlipstream_)

Slipstream wondered if working with Blackarachnia was such a good idea, but considering her clone brothers and the other Decepticons had been captured, it was better than working alone, plus she had to admit that the techno-organic spider was kind of attractive. She found her self feeling kind curious about what it would be like to kiss another femme.

So while Blackarachnia was going over research material left behind by Meltdown which she thought might prove useful, Slipstream came from behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Blackarachnia asked turning to the other femme, and then she was taken by surprise when Slipstream kissed her on the lips.

"What was that?" the spider femme asked in an indigent tone.

"Oh just experimenting" said Slipstream and she had to admit she kind of liked the kiss. The same went for Blackarachnia, but she wasn't going to admit out loud.

**9**

_**Are You Gonna Be There **_**by NSYNC **(_BlurrxHyper_)

Even though Blurr loved Hyper, he still had some insecurities about their relationship and had times where he wondered if going form friends to lovers was a smart move. Especially considering this trend he noticed while Hyper was dating other mechs. Everything would start out fine at first, but as soon something went wrong, it was spiltsville for her. But still there was a chance that things could be different this time, but even though he wouldn't say it out loud, there was always that question in back of his mind. Would Hyper stick around if something does go wrong?

**10**

_**I Can't Read You **_**by Daniel Bedingfield **(_SentinelxUltraviolet_)

Sentinel just couldn't read Ultraviolet. Her behavior kind of confused him sometimes. Sometime, she would be nice to him. Other times she would tell him off. Sometimes she seemed like she wanted to be around him, and other time she would try to avoid him like cosmic rust. Though while trying to figure out Ultraviolet, he was still trying to get his feeling towards her figured out. He used to not to be able to stand her. But now he found himself nervous around and seemed like everything he said would come out wrong. But still he wanted to figure out just what the heck was going through Ultraviolet's processor. Though it seemed to be difficult, almost like she put up a shield around her spark, short like how Sentinel did once before.

**A.N 2.: **_Number 8 is the first time ever I've tried to write femslash._

**A.N. 3: **_In regards to Number 9, I'll admit that I originally had Blurr as Hyper first love, but then I decided to make some changes to Hyper. So yeah, she dated other guys before Blurr. I figured Hyper needed some more flaws-wise, so I made her someone who has trouble keeping a relationship because she bails at the first sign of a problem._


End file.
